Dipper & Wendy's game night
by fatboy313
Summary: Dipper finds a new game in the mystery shack and he ask wendy to play with him, and things star to heat up between the two Dipper&Wendy XXX


This is another Fatboy313 original so feel free to post a review online

Dipper & Wendy's game night

It was 8:00 p.m. at the mystery shack Dipper, and Wendy was in the gift shop while gruncle Stan, Mable, and Soos were in the house watching TV. I'm so board said Wendy, Dipper thought it would be a good chance to talk to her, and tell her how much he likes her before Robbie comes to pick her up and take her home. So Wendy have you seen any good movies lately? Dipper said trying to strike up conversation between the two. Nope Wendy said as if she was not interested in talking to him. Well if you want I get paid tomorrow, so maybe we can go to the movies you know just you and me without Robbie, or Mable? Are you sure we can afford it? Because with as much that cheap skate Stan pays us we can barely afford any popcorn. Dipper laughed hysterically trying to make Wendy think she was really funny. I have been saving up my money I have 45 dollars so I can pay for everything. Wow Dipper you must have saved up every dollar that you have earned from working at this place, but I can't go I have to go camping with my family all next week. Okay well then it's no big deal I'm goanna go to my room real quick to get something to read I'll be back soon dipper said with tears in his eyes.

On his way up stairs dipper tripped on a loose floor board. Ouch, damn it Stan needs to fix these damn stars before someone falls throw them, hey what's this Dipper pulled the a box out of the floor, it looked like a board game, but Dipper couldn't read it because of the letters were in some kind of old forgotten civilization. Hey I beat Wendy will get a kick out of this. So Dipper ran down stairs to see Wendy reading on of the magazines in the gift shop. Hey Wendy look at what I found it's an old board game you want to play? Sure Robbie said he was going to be an hour late anyway. So how do you play it Dipper? I don't know let me check the instructions. Well judging by the pictures one of us roll the dice pick up the card and does what it says, and if you don't? Wendy said well I guess you lose points Dipper replied. Okay let's get started. I'll go first Wendy said, alright mama needs a new pair of shoes! 9 alright pick up a green card, what does it say? Dipper said it looks like the opponent has to take off their shirt. What? No way let me see Dipper said with a surprised look on his face and the card showed the person taking off their shirt. Come on take it off Wendy said with joy. Dipper quickly removed his shirt never being shirt less in front of a girl other than Mable Dippers face turned bright red. Now it's my turn dipper said nervously. Pick up a red card, Dipper picked up a card and his face turned even redder.

What is it Dipper, it can't be that bad Wendy said, then dipper showed her the card and it showed two people kissing. Wow well I guess we should stop now huh, Dipper sad then out of nowhere Wendy's lips were pressed against Dippers. He was shocked at first, but then he got into it and once they broke the kiss dipper was speechless to what Wendy had just did. W… what was that about Wendy, hey I never give up on a good game especially when I'm winning, Dipper was surprised he thought that she would have ended the game when he showed her the kissing card, but then again she was very competitive. Alright lets continue wend said as she picked up the dice, 7 alright Wendy moved her piece 7 spaces and landed on a red card, I wonder what this could be she said to dipper in a seductive voice. This made him gulp and rub the back of his head; Wendy looked at the card and stared to laugh. Which gave dipper as sign of relief until Wendy undid her pants and she turned around mooning Dipper. Now pucker up Wendy said while showing Dipper the card of a man kissing another persons ass. I really think we should stop now Wendy I think this game is for adults only. O come on dipper I know that you have a meager crush on me and I'm standing here with my ass out in front of you waiting for you to kiss it which I know you want to. H…how do you know that I want to kiss… your ass? Dipper said nervously. Wendy pointed directly at a bulge in dippers shorts which made his face red as a strawberry. Oh well so much for that Wendy said while pulling up her pants only to be stopped by dipper who pulled the back down and planted is lips on her right ass check which made Wendy wet. Wow I never thought you had it in you Dipper.

Dipper had removed his lips and throw Wendy's pants and underwear over towards where his shirt was. Now its my turn dipper said while looking into Wendy's eyes, 8 it's a green card both players remove piece of clothes Wendy removed her shirt, while dipper removed his shorts leaving Dipper in his boxers, and Wendy in her bra. Looks like things are starting to heat up huh Dipper; yeah I hope you know I'm not going to take this easy on you. Wendy said with a grin on her face, neither will I Dipper said it's my turn now, 6 Wendy landed on a red card what is Wendy. Dipper said she then removed her bra and showed dipper the card. It was a picture of a man sucking a woman's tits, dipper walked over to Wendy and he wasted no time on sucking her perky c cup tits. Wendy started to smile because of dippers age made him look like a baby nursing, but he was also rough with them squeezing them and biting her nipples which made her release moans and encourage dipper to continue. After 5 more minuets dipper looked at Wendy and she rewarded him with a deep kiss and this time she was using her tong and dipper gladly accepted her reward.

Its your turn now dipper, 10 it's a green card remove another piece of clothing, Dipper remover his boxers showing Wendy his 8 inch cock she couldn't believe her eye's he was bigger than Robbie, and all of her other past boyfriends for that matter. Wendy… Wendy… Wendy! It's your turn dipper said trying to bring Wendy back to earth. O yeah she rolled the dice while still looking at Dippers huge cock. 12, it a red card and it looks like you have to give me a blow job Wendy. She wasted no time almost knocking the game board out of the way. She first started to stroke Dippers cock and, licking the tip of it making Dipper breath deeply. Then she took the first 5 inches in her mouth licking all around his shaft, and sucking it like it was a straw. Dipper started to breath harder and deeper; while Wendy was using one hand to pump his dick and her other one to tend to her soaking wet pussy. Wendy I'm goanna Dipper could not finish his sentence, he came inside Wendy's mouth which she gladly drank and cleaned up the rest of his shaft and balls.

T… that was incredible Wendy, dipper said while breathing heavily. It your turn to roll dipper Wendy said excitedly okay dipper mustered up the last of his strength and rolled, 6 it as another red card this time Dipper had to eat Wendy out. Look's like its time for you to repay that blowjob Dipper Wendy said while spreading his legs dipper had crawled over to Wendy and dove his face straight into her pussy like he was at a pie eating contest. He began by licking around her lips and then he stuck his tong inside which sent electricity up Wendy's spine. D…dipper how are y…you so good at this. I don't know I guess its just natural talent, he then went back to work and swirling his tong around in Wendy's pussy he made her cum and he drank all of her sweet juices. Wendy baby I'm here where you at girl. Shit its Robbie, dipper began to hide Wendy got up, and walked over to Robbie complete naked. Wow baby if you wanted it so bad al you had to do was tell me so Robbie stared to unbutton his skinny jeans. Save it Robbie we are throw I'm done with you, you little skinny jeans small dick bitch. Robbie just cried and ran away. Wendy did you just break up with Robbie. I sure did I'm all yours now dipper, now lets finish this game in your room. They both headed up stairs, and stared to play the game again and having sex in every position until the game was over

Post your review online and thanks for reading Fatboy313


End file.
